Hopeless Romantic
by iheartjamesandlily
Summary: I don’t want to be just another one of your playbunnies, only there for you to get what you want before you ditch them.” A Lily/James OneShot.


**AN/** **Hello everyone! I am rather new to fanfiction..and this is my very first story! I'm not entirely sure that I like it, but thought I would be brave and post this up. Please let me know what you think! I know it's rather cliche and has probably been done at least a million times before..but what can i say? It just came to me. Anyways sorry about this super long authors note. I'd really appreciate any feedback you could give me on this story! Thanks!**

Hopeless Romantic

Hopeless Romantic  
by iheartjamesandlily

They were standing inside the recently deserted classroom doing what they do best – fighting. She was flushed, her startling green eyes blazing with unrestrained anger. He was not much better, standing at his full height of 6'2, fists clenched in fury and hazel eyes full of passion.

"What the HELL is your problem? I have heard the same answer time and time again. Would it KILL you to bloody well give me a real answer?! At least if you are going to rip out my heart time and again with your unabashed CRUELTY, I should get a good reason, don't you think?" He spat out with a venom in his voice that was unheard of in regards to this particular woman.

"You want an answer then? Because I don't want to be just another one of your FREAKING show girls. Put on display and then dumped without a good reason, only because they couldn't keep you entertained for any length of time. You just leave them without even a second thought as to the poor girls' feelings. I don't want to be just another one of your playbunnies, only there for you to get what you want before you ditch them." She screamed, tears of frustration streaming down her face.

"How can you have such utter disregard for another's feelings? You sicken me." She asked her tone lowered slightly, although tears still made their way down her face. "Actually, no. I don't even want to know how a human could be so extremely cruel. You call me cruel? Take a look at yourself before you say that, you bastard."

And with that, she stormed out of the room, tears still flowing freely. She wiped them away impassively as she walked as quickly as she could towards the outdoors. Luck was definitely not on her side as she heard the man running to catch up with her. She quickened her pace, trying desperately to get out of his presence. This had absolutely no effect, as he was about 10 inches taller than she, and easily matched her short strides. He reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to whirl around and wrench her wrist out of the man's grasp.

"Will you hear me out for just a minute?" He asked the obviously still furious woman. He proceeded without waiting for an answer.

"Because I would never do that to you. I love you, always have, always will. You are the only person I will ever love. You are the only one for me. I know you probably think I'm lying, or as you would say, don't even think I am capable of love. But this is the truth. All of those girls – they know how I feel about you. I've made that clear before I ever get involved. I am honestly, truly sorry if they were hurt while I was dating them, I did not want that to happen. I only dated them to try and get my mind off of you. It was obviously unsuccessful. I will do anything to prove my love for you." He finished looking at her so sincerely with those incredibly expressive hazel eyes that just bore into the soul. Something overtook her at that particular moment. Perhaps it was the complete sincerity in his voice as he said it, or maybe it was just that she had finally seen what was in front of her the entire time, but suddenly she realized he was telling the truth. She looked back at the year and saw the gradual change he had made to become the mature man standing before her, the underlying truth behind the words. She looked past the prejudice she had built especially for him, and just stopped thinking altogether. She looked into his amazing eyes and just let herself feel. She tilted her head up and locked her arms around his neck. She took a step forward. He was shocked, to say the least, but recovered quickly. He wrapped his tanned, muscular, arms around her waist and leaned down to capture her lips.

She always was a hopeless romantic.


End file.
